Pinkipoo
Pinkipoo is a Yo-Kai from the Charming tribe, and is an B-Rank from Yo-Kai Watch, he evolves from Shmoopie when fused with a Love Scepter. Appearence Relationships Timon Pinkipoo would often tell Timon off. Boo Boo's best friend, In Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc, Pinkie met Boo and looked after her much like Sully did, Boo refers to him as "Dog-Boy" due to its tail, near the end of the movie, Boo stopped calling him that and now calls him by name, and gave Boo his medal after saying farewell. Liam His first partner and can merge into Liam-Pinkipoo. Thomas the Tank Engine He and Thomas are shown to have a strong friendly bond and share the cheekiness and the leadership. He often is found by his cab. Lady He is shown to respect Lady after she told Thomas there's magic in everyone. Trivia *He will be summoned by an OC named Liam in Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch where he helps fight the Wicked with Nate and his Yo-Kai. *Liam owns a Pinkipoo, having him evolved from Shmoopie in Love Busters All Scepters! after making physical contact with the Love Scepter. Liam later summons him to confront Rageon. *He makes his only appearance in Birth of Zombiswipe to guide Ladyan, Oswald and Milly along with the other survivors to escape the kissing zombies. He later risks his life to hold off a zombified kissing Milly who was manipulated by Zombizou, he couldn't hold her off any longer and was kissed thus infecting him. After that, he officially appears in Liam's adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Car Noir. *As of Zombizou (CTaRAoMToLaCN), Ladyan refers to him as "Pinkie". And it is also revealed that he has bonded with James who seemed interested in Pinkipoo after his heroism. *He appears in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc where he was refered to as Dogboy by Boo, but the rest called him by name. *Boo appears to taken a liking to Pinkipoo after he and Sulley rescued her from Randall and Waternoose. Mike often mistook Pinkipoo as a girl but Pinkipoo tells him that he is a male. *Pinkipoo has a tendency to lose his temper with Shrek whenever he gets mad at everyone. But Boo stopped him from making his temper worse. *Pinkipoo was present in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. *Pinkipoo is voiced by Alicyn Packard. *Pinkipoo is revealed to have a brother called Pookivil. *He makes a cameo appearance summoned by Natsume to participate for the final fight. *With the magical leaf he possesses, he can transform into his human counterpart, and calling himself Pinkie P.O. * Gallery Shmoopie anime.jpg|As Shmoopie. Pinkipoo medal.PNG Pinkipoo human.png|As his human form, Pinkie P.O. Category:Charming Tribe Yo-Kai Category:Fusioned Yo-Kai Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Yo-kai Watch Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Liam's Yo-Kai Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Yo-Kai Category:Videogame Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alicyn Packard Category:Healers Category:Pink Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies